Serpent’s Blood
by Raven the Evil Senshi
Summary: Harry Potter was never a ‘normal’ person. The summer before his fifth year, something terrible happens. Something that was hidden from him and a select few knew. Something that would change the life he loved, forever. Chapter 2 up
1. Beginning

AN: Hullo, Raven the Evil Senshi is writing again. I was a little upset over the taking down of my Goo fic, but I'm okay now. Here's a story that popped up in my head while seeing 'Chamber of Secrets.' Beware; you may see Harry in a different light. Warning: The story will get darker in the later chapters. I don't want to give too much away, but read the quote. Maybe you can figure out what will happen in the end. Please read and review. If you want to send me a nasty flame, please use proper grammar. Tell me if I should continue this or not.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. He's owned by his 'mother' J.K. Rowling. The plot, however, is my creation.  
  
  
  
"There is a strange likenesses between you and I." Tom Riddle to Harry while in the Chamber of Secrets  
  
  
  
Something was seriously wrong with Harry James Potter.  
  
Well, that was the understatement of the year. After the fiasco of the Triwizard Tournament, Harry returned to his muggle home, oddly detached. Hermione and Ron dismissed it, just thinking he was still upset about Cedric Diggory. It really was a shame that they never saw it coming. All the warning signs were right in front of them, screaming.  
  
Cedric Diggory was the last thing on Harry's mind.  
  
He had gone through the normal adolescent growth spurt. He went from a short 5'4 to a healthy 5'9 before the summer was out. A boy growing fives inches in less than three months was strange. However, Vernon and Petunia paid no attention to Harry and his friends thought it was normal. Not only that, his beautiful green eyes turned darker. How odd a very rare shade of green that one usually did not find in eye color.  
  
Harry Potter was far from normal.  
  
Sure, he was the boy that lived, the boy who defeated Voldemort. He accomplished all these things before he reached the age of 2. Of course that wasn't normal, but this was accepted in the wizarding world. No one really seemed to question why Harry lived. Many just thought that he was destined to. With that note, the Magical World went on with its business.  
  
Poor Harry had always lived in the spot light.  
  
The worse of these 'personal' attacks against him was during his second year. Many claimed him to be the heir of the great Slytherin himself. They were all sadly mistaken when Tom Riddle revealed himself. So many people were ready to expel him all because of some stupid supposed family link! Those stupid prats would never understand Harry! Never! They would keep assuming he brought out the worst happenings at Hogwarts!  
  
That would leave even the greatest person slightly bitter.  
  
Even though Harry went on living his 'normal' life, he still held a grudge. A grudge, which seemed to grow with every near death experience he faced. Something that made him hate everybody because of his enemy. A strange feeling that Harry had always dismissed, never giving it a second thought.  
  
Well, that was until now.  
  
"Damn it Harry, get back here!" A rather angry Vernon screamed at this only nephew. Harry, getting annoyed, spun around and faced him. This was the last thing in the world the near 15 year old needed.  
  
"What?" He barked, surprised at his own reaction. Even though his uncle was awful to him, he never spoke to him like that in such a manner. Something was happening to him and he couldn't quite put a finger on it. Oh damn it! Why did he have to go and explode at everyone?!  
  
"Don't speak to me like that," Vernon growled, his face turning a deep shade of magenta. Harry fought the urge to hex him and came back to his senses. He needed to calm down and try to figure out what was going on. Maybe he needed to owl his godfather, Sirius.  
  
"Sorry Uncle Vernon," The cynical tone in Harry's voice was very distinct. What the hell was wrong with Harry Potter? The only time he was rude to anyone, was Draco Malfoy. Malfoy was just a rude, arrogant boy who blew off everyone. Oh. No. Harry was starting to act like him.  
  
"You better watch your tongue!" Vernon bellowed, sounding like an overrated bullfrog. "I took you in while you were a baby! And this is the thanks I get? You take what I give you and hit my son!" Harry rolled his eyes, much to his disgust.  
  
"I gently pushed him out of the way. I didn't 'hit him'. What things? Please elaborate." Harry knew at this rate, he would never live to see the next term at Hogwarts. He was contemplating owling Ron to stay with him the rest of the summer.  
  
"You could have asked!" Vernon was still yelling. "I gave you clothes and fed you and took care of you. I almost treated you like my son. Almost." By now, Harry's blood was beyond boiling. Some strange transformation was taking place, something that would change his life forever.  
  
"You are not my father," Harry said, in a dangerously low, almost animalistic voice. He breathed in slowly, trying to come back to his senses. Trying to rid himself of some force that was controlling him. The force that would later be his greatest asset if the right people helped him achieve it.  
  
"I pray to God everyday and thank him I'm not. Who would ever love a freak?" That's when Harry lost it. His disturbingly green eyes snapped up towards Vernon. He had struck a nerve that Harry didn't want messed with.  
  
"I pray to God asking him why I'm cursed with you," Harry spat. A strange dark green glow started forming around him. The force that was making him nasty towards people was starting up again. Harry could feel the darkness flowing through his veins.  
  
"Shut up! Why don't you get yourself blown up like your parents?" Harry froze. His breathing stopped and a strange rumbling occurred. It became louder and things started falling down. Harry did not move and kept his head down. So many different things were racing through his mind. The rational side that was Harry disappeared and the 'new' one was left in its place.  
  
"Don't speak to me like that," Harry's voice was so low and sinister sounding, Vernon had a hard time hearing it. The eerie green tint around Harry got darker. The house was shaking and the ground groaned. Petunia's screams could be heard from the other room.  
  
Vernon looked up at Harry with genuine fear. Fear, an emotion that Vernon never showed Harry. He smirked, glad to get such a rise out of Vernon. Ah yes, this was what Harry wanted. Now all he had to say was two easy words and he would never worry-  
  
'Stop it!' Harry's rational side screamed. 'Stop it now!' A dark green flash of light filled the house. The light was bright, and could be seen for many miles around. With a loud bang, Harry stopped. The last thing he saw before blacking out, was his uncle lying on the floor, a pool of blood around him. 


	2. Voices

AN: Hi guys! Sorry about the long delay! I lost my copy of it on my old computer. I won't give anything away, so you have to read it! ^.~ So here I had to retype it and everything from memory. 0_o;; So here it is without further adieu! Thank you guys so much for your comments! Remember, in order to flame use proper grammar. Thanks! (  
  
DISCLAIMER: See Chapter 1  
  
  
  
"Hearing voices isn't normal even in the wizarding world." Hermione Granger to Harry  
  
  
  
The first thing Harry noticed when he woke up was he wasn't in his normal bed. In fact, for a moment, he couldn't see a bloody thing. Well that was until Harry found his glasses next to his nightstand. Wait. He had a nightstand? Since when? The Dursleys' never spent more money than they had to on Harry. Just the basic amount for poor Harry to survive on the most basic of items.  
  
That was until he entered the magical world.  
  
Harry was very pleased to find a large amount of money in his name. Sure he never used a lot of it, but it was just the fact he had it. In a way Harry liked saying he had a lot of money. That shut up a lot of the gits from Slytherin. Oh well he didn't really care.  
  
That is, the rational side of Harry didn't care.  
  
The 'strange' side of Harry loved his fortune. He would always insist on Harry spending money on the most elaborate things. For some reason this 'evil' side wanted Harry to boast about his money. The evilness inside him wanted Harry to show Ron how much better he was.  
  
'And you are' A nasty voice popped up.  
  
Instead of dwelling on the past, Harry tried to figure out where he was. He grabbed his glasses and looked around the room. Oh. He was at Hogwarts again. Did he sleep through the train ride? All he could remember was a scream and a flash of green light. Oh. No. Did he cause it?  
  
'Of course,' the voice made itself known again.  
  
Harry shook his head and looked around the room. Oh good, only Professor Dumbledore was there. Great, so it was serious. What had he done this time? Oh why in bloody hell could he not remember? What was wrong with Harry James Potter?  
  
"Professor?" Harry spoke, unaware of the look he was getting. Dumbledore seemed to study Harry, in shrewd, calculating way. Harry ignored it even though it did feel a little odd. He involuntarily shivered. What was wrong with him? "Harry," Dumbledore spoke softly, almost in a sad sense of a way. "Do you remember what happened?" His normally sparkling blue eyes were cold now. His cold, blue eyes seemed to contrast Harry's serpent green confused looks. Why was Dumbledore mad? Harry hadn't done anything wrong, had he?  
  
'Oh yes you did,' the voice sneered.  
  
"Do you remember anything?" Dumbledore's voice caught off whatever the voice was going to say next. What was with the voice anyway? Did Harry receive some sort of curse or magical charm?  
  
'You could say that,' it was that damned voice again!  
  
"Sort of," Harry spoke louder than he meant to. He was trying to drown out the sound of this 'new' voice. Dumbledore didn't seem to notice and gestured Harry to continue.  
  
"I don't know," Harry spoke softly. "I remember a green light and a scream. Oh no! Was it the Death Eaters?" Since the rise of Voldemort, Harry developed an unnatural fear of the Death Eaters. He was always afraid that they would come after him. Maybe it was the fact that they were able to get him. He shivered again at the thought of Cedric Diggory.  
  
'They won't hurt you,' the voice continued to taunt Harry.  
  
"No Harry," Once again Dumbledore's voice saved Harry. "We're not too sure. What is known is your Uncle Vernon is dead. He was killed and your aunt and cousin are now insane. What the odd thing is, nothing happened to you." Harry felt very queasy at the thought of that. Had he done it? Why wasn't Harry hurt? Oh Merlin, why did he die? Harry disliked the Dursleys but would never wish that upon them.  
  
'You wanted them to die,' that bloody voice accused Harry!  
  
"I didn't do it!" Harry shouted. This time Dumbledore did notice and was mildly surprised. What was going on? Dumbledore seemed to know more than Harry ever knew. Why was he left out of it?  
  
'No you're in the middle of the action, Harry Potter.' This time, his scar throbbed proving to Harry he was real.  
  
"Harry no one is accusing you," Dumbledore explained. "We just need you to stay at Hogwarts until the term starts. It's for your own good." The searing pain was making Harry go cross-eyed. He could barely concentrate and keep his eyes open. That eerie green light softly glowed around him.  
  
"I know," Harry regained control of himself causing the pain and glowing to stop. "I just want to know who did it and why." Dumbledore gave him a kind smile and patted his hand. Even though the sparkle wasn't back yet, Harry could tell Dumbledore trusted him. "Get some sleep, Harry. You need it," With that, Dumbledore walked to the door. He stopped, however, and faced Harry again.  
  
"Harry? Do you have something you want to tell me?" Dumbleore's gaze still remained on Harry. He was trying to look for the missing piece that caused the accident.  
  
Harry wanted so badly to tell him what all had happened. The weird changes that have been occurring and the voice he was hearing. Hearing voices was not normal and Harry wouldn't tell just anyone about it. In fact, Ron and Hermione had no idea what was wrong with Harry. Those daft prats, they would soon learn.  
  
"No Sir." And with that, Dumbledore left the room. Harry was alone again and sat up. He wasn't the least bit tired, but ready to explore the castle again. Something was making him get up. Something was telling him what to do. But what was that som-  
  
'I am.' He voice reappeared.  
  
"What do you want?" Harry hissed in a very snake like way.  
  
'You.' It answered curtly.  
  
"Explain." Harry's serpent green eyes turned darker.  
  
'Oh it's easy Harry,' It hissed right back, mocking Harry. 'There is a power within you.'  
  
"Really? I would have never known." The cynical tone in Harry's voice was difficult to miss. "I'm only a bleeding wizard!"  
  
'You're more than that.' The voice caused his head to throb.  
  
"What the hell! Stop being so cryptic!" Harry shouted.  
  
"But I'm not, dear," A puzzled Madame Pompfrey replied. Harry blinked and realized he was speaking out loud. She was standing next to him, ready to administer some sort of potion.  
  
"Oh! I'm sorry!" Harry immediately apologized. "What is that?" He pointed to the sickly red looking drink.  
  
"A sleeping potion. Have a peaceful nights rest." She handed him the goblet and he swallowed it down. His eyelids drooped and Madame Pomfrey smiled and walked away. Good he was alone again with the voice.  
  
'Oh you'll see, Harry, you'll see.' It snickered rather evilly.  
  
"Bugger off." Harry mumbled before falling into a deep slumber.  
  
Around midnight a piercing cry echoed in the empty castle walls. 


End file.
